This invention pertains to power tools, and, in particular, to a safety switch assembly it is designed to be used with power tools such as meat slicers, and the like, in order to protect the user from the tool from being activated accidentally when the hands of the user are not in the proper position to keep the user from being injured.
There are a number of safety switches on the market today. Most of them are small switches on the handle of a power tool which allows the user to physically squeeze the power switch or trigger. In other words, the power switch or trigger cannot be squeezed until the safety switch is pressed in.
Clearly, it is desirable for an apparatus of this type to be very lightweight and flexible. At the same time, the apparatus should be easy to install and be extremely simple to attach to power tool, such as a meat slicer, and at the same time be very effective. It is the nature of a meat slicer that requires the user to place the meat against the slicer knife. One hand slides the carriage back and forth to cut the meat and rests on the tool handle. The other hand is used to catch the product being sliced. An object of this invention is to provide an assembly that has an ease of manufacture and ease of assembly. It is another object of this invention to teach an assembly that will require the user to have his or her hands in the proper position to avoid injury when using the power tool. It is an object of this invention to set forth an improved safety switch assembly which avoids the disadvantages, limitations, above-recited, obtained from safety switches.